


The General And The Jedi IX: With Jewels And Love

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The General And The Jedi [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: It's Han and Luke's wedding! :)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: The General And The Jedi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/521074
Kudos: 30





	1. In The Eventide

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: This particular series will follow Han and Luke's married life as they help Leia establish the New Republic. The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)  
> Ratings: G,G, G  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original DW/LJ Dates Of Completion: March 7, 15, 17, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Dates Of Posting: June 26, July 3, 10, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Disney does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 713 + 1128 + 966 +  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation builds the night before the wedding.

**I**

**IN THE EVENTIDE**

_The night before,_  
_All is well,_  
_Time to reflect,_  
_Time to dwell._

_Anticipation._

_In the eventide._

  


**Saff Pearl**  
**_"The Night Before"_**  
**2426 O.R.E.**  
**(Old Republic Era)**  


Campfires flickered around the camps the night before the wedding. People toasted one another with _slikakov_ and talked. Starting tomorrow, there would be three days of feasting and dancing. Tonight was for reflection and anticipation.

Lyra and Jan supervised the final feasting preparations while Rolf checked out the wedding grove. The natural bowers of flowers formed the colorful setting while garlands of leaves and flowers draped the wedding arch.

His brother Mikal entered the grove. “Looks great, Brother.”

“Thanks. A Clan Solon wedding has to be done right.”

“No argument there.” Mikal checked the flower arrangements set by the altar. “You’ve got a good eye.”

Rolf smiled faintly. Mikal cocked his head. “You all right? You seem preoccupied.”

Rolf shrugged. “It’s a big day tomorrow.”

“The biggest.” Mikal tugged on his beard. “You’re happy about all this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know; you tell me.”

Rolf busied himself with a vase of blooms. “Just reflecting, Mik. It’s what we’re supposed to be doing tonight, right?” 

“Riiight. Well, Brother, enjoy your contemplation.”

Mikal left the grove and Rolf straightened up, uncertainty on his face. He seemed to debate something internally, then finally made a decision and left the grove.

& & & & & &

Han leaned in the doorway of Luke’s room. His arms and legs were crossed and he looked like the picture of indolence.

“What are you hanging around for? Have you changed your mind about separate sleeping arrangements tonight?” Luke asked.

“I could be persuaded to change my mind.”

Luke grinned and pulled out sleepwear from a dresser drawer. “Well, we should observe tradition, I suppose. For luck.”

“You figure you need luck marrying me?”

“At the very least.”

Han snorted. “C’mere, kid.”

Luke and Han embraced, Han stroking his Betrothed’s hair. Neither one spoke. Words were unnecessary.

When they parted, Luke said, “I think I’ll get ready for bed. Big day tomorrow.”

“The biggest.”

Luke smiled. “See you tomorrow, scoundrel.”

“Okay, kid.”

Han bid Luke goodnight and headed for his chambers when he was stopped by his father.

“Han.”

Han turned slowly. “Dad?”

“Yeah.” Rolf looked uncomfortable. Han waited, wondering what this was all about. “I just wanted to say…tomorrow is special. You chose wisely, son.”

Han hid his surprise. “Thanks, Dad.”

Rolf tugged on his beard, unconsciously echoing his brother’s gesture in the grove. “Have a good night. Big day tomorrow.”

“The biggest.”

“Good.” Rolf turned to go to his own chambers.

Han watched him go. He walked slowly to his chambers. Once inside, he went over to the window and stared out at the camps. Everyone would turn in early, getting rest for the three-day celebration to come.

Han rubbed his eyes. He was tired and decided turning in early sounded good to him. He undressed, put on some sleepwear and crawled into bed. He was not happy about the fuss but he was a Solon, and when you got married, this is what you did, especially when your mother was the High Priestess of the clan.

_Looks like I’m destined to have strong women in my life._

He smiled as he relaxed, falling into a sound sleep.

& & & & & &

Luke sat cross-legged on his bed, meditating in a classic pose. He needed to relax. He could not afford to be a bundle of nerves tomorrow. Breathe in, breathe out. Relax muscles, let his mind drift.

_A Jedi getting married. Wonder what the Elders would say to that if they were still around?_

Luke remembered his first meeting with Han in that sleazy cantina in Mos Eisley, the trip to a destroyed Alderaan, the craziness aboard the Death Star, disappointment in Han leaving before the final battle, the Battle of Yavin IV, Han showing up to give Luke the chance to destroy the Death Star, the reunion in the hangar, the victory ceremony, Hoth, Dagobah, Cloud City, dueling with Vader…the memories kept flowing until he reached this point, in these chambers, waiting for a wedding with the man he loved.

With a smile, Luke got under the covers and fell asleep as campfires began to go out and Clan Solon slept sweet dreams.


	2. In The Early Morn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to a new day…and a new life.

_In the early morn,  
A new day  
Is born._

_Life can be  
What you want,  
Happy and free._

**Sapphire Starshine  
_"Rose Petals  
And Other Poems"_  
2459 O.R.E.  
(Old Republic Era)**  


Dawn broke peacefully with streaks of rose, lemon and tangerine across the sky. Birds sang sweetly and small animals chattered as the world began to wake up, but slowly and quietly.

Han came half-awake, stretching his arms but curling up again. He could snatch a few more minutes of sleep. He did not feel nervous. He was confident the ceremony would go well. With his mother and sister in charge, and Leia thrown in for good measure, success was a certainty. All he had to do was show up and say his lines. He smiled and rolled over.

& & & & & &

Luke awoke, blinking as his mind came to order. It was his wedding day! Butterflies skittered in his stomach.

He stared up at the ceiling. Faint bars of sunlight dappled the stone. Everything would be fine. Han’s mother and sister had everything under control, not to mention his own sister. Threepio would provide any protocol information needed.

He could hear birdsong and had a sudden urge to go outside. He rolled out of bed, showered and dressed. He wore a simple sand-colored tunic and pants, pulling on a pair of sturdy boots. No one was stirring yet in the castle and he was able to slip out undetected.

The nearby camps were quiet. Luke stuck to the gardens, letting the beauty of the surroundings relax him. A hummingbird flitted from red flower to red flower as its wings beat at a furious pace. Colorful leaves blew around as a gentle breeze drifted through the gardens.

Luke was drawn to a marble fountain. A cherubic marble water bearer smiled and offered an urn that spilled sparkling water. It still amazed him how free the people of other planets were with precious water. He cupped his hands and drank its coolness. 

“Tastes good, doesn’t it?”

Luke turned, startled. He saw a smiling Leia standing a few feet away.

“Delicious. I’ll always appreciate water.”

“No doubt.” She walked toward him, dressed casually in tights and a long-sleeved tunic. “How are you doing?”

“To be honest, a little frazzled.”

Her smile widened. “Like every groom said ever.”

Luke laughed. “Guilty as charged.” He tilted his head. “Why are you out as the sun comes up, sister dear?”

“Just couldn’t sleep anymore once I woke up.”

“Same here.”

“I suppose your future husband is snoring away.”

Luke laughed again. “Probably. We observed Corellian tradition and slept apart last night.” Affection shone in his eyes. “Han doesn’t rattle easily.”

“He is a confident guy.” Leia’s eyes danced with mischief. “But just before the ceremony, I think we might see some jitters.”

“Could be, could be.”

Leia took hold of Luke’s hand. “Today will be just fine. In fact, you’ll like it much better than the official wedding on Coruscant.”

Luke grimaced. “I’m with Han on that one. Not looking forward to it.”

“Well, you won’t have to, not for awhile, anyway. You’ll have time to adjust to married life without public interference.” She squeezed her brother’s hand.

“Thanks, Leia.”

“Always, brother dear.” She let go of Luke’s hand. “Now, you want some breakfast or will you keep meditating?”

Luke’s stomach rumbled. “Breakfast.”

Leia giggled. “All right.”

& & & & & &

The household began to awaken. Luke found out that his breakfast would be served to him in his chambers. He and Han were not to see each other before the ceremony.

“Tradition or superstition?” Luke asked Jan as she brought him breakfast on a tray.

"A little of both,” she said with a smile. Her blond hair was loose this morning.

“Well, then, thanks for the breakfast.”

“How are you feeling?” Jan asked.

“A little nervous.”

She clapped him on the shoulder. “You’ll do great. Despite Han’s grumbling about public ceremonies, he’s a natural.”

“Ah, yes. When we got our medals for the Battle of Yavin IV, he was a little sheepish but carried it off like a pro.”

“Always knew he had it in him.”

“Being a hero or carrying off the ceremony?”

“Both.”

Luke grinned. He ate a sunshine melon slice and said, “That’s Han.”

“My brother is one-of-a-kind, all right.” Jan smiled.

“Would you like something?” Luke asked, indicating the tray of food.

“Thanks, but I already ate. Once I bring Han his tray, I have to meditate.”

“In preparation for the ceremony?”

“Exactly. Mom presides but I’m there to help.”

“Someday you’ll be High Priestess?”

“Yes.”

“That must be a tough job.”

“It has its perks.”

Luke drank some redberry juice and put the glass down on the tray. “Perks, huh?”

“Yes, but that’s a family secret.”

“I’m going to be family.”

“Female family secret.”

“Oops.”

Jan grinned. “See you later, Bridegroom.” She left.

Luke concentrated on his breakfast, glad that it was all fruit. His butterfly-inhabited stomach appreciated it.

& & & & & &

Jan got another tray from the kitchen and knocked on Han’s door. When she received no answer, she went in.

She smiled knowingly as she saw Han fast asleep. Putting down the tray on the desk, she went over to the bed.

“C’mon, brother dear, time to get up. It’s your wedding day.”

Han was still sound asleep. He looked eminently peaceful.

Jan regarded him with affection. “It’s just like you, Brother, to have events swirling around you while you sleep the sleep of the just.” She poked his shoulder. “Get up!”

Han moved, trying to burrow further under the covers. Jan poked him again. He put a pillow over his head. Jan snatched it off and whacked him on the rear end.

“Hey!”

“Get up, Sleeping Beautiful.”

“Mmph!”

“Breakfast, shower, get dressed, then get married.”

Han looked up at her blearily. “Thanks, sister dear.”

Jan smiled. “Good and you’re welcome. I’m going to meditate and then help Mom with the preparations.”

Han sat up. “Is this really happening, Sis?”

She patted his shoulder. “Yes. Now get going. This is the best thing you’ll ever do.”

“Yeah?” asked Han in amusement.

“Yeah.”

Han smiled. “I knew it the moment I first saw him.”

“Oh?”

“Deep down. Oh, I wasn’t planning the wedding ceremony, but I knew without knowing. Y’know?”

Jan threw the pillow at him. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had a bachelor party last night.” She headed for the door and turned back. “And I know.”

Han smirked. He lay back against the pillows. The day was finally here. He listened to a redbird singing outside his window.

_All the craziness of our lives together comes down to this. Well, kid, it’s you and me. Forever._

He rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bath chamber.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the vows! :)

_I pledge thee,  
My eternal troth,  
With jewels  
And love._

  


**Old Corellian Wedding Vow  
Old Corellian Era  
(Pre-Old Republic Era)**

  
Breakfast campfires were lit as the camps came awake. People chattered cheerfully while consuming fresh food cooked in firepots. The day promised to be cool and crisp, perfect Leaftide weather. There was not a rain cloud in sight.

Inside the castle, Luke and Han were dressing in bright Clan colors, and Luke took out the necklace that Jan had given him. It sparkled in the sunlight streaming in through the window: a five-pointed star of blue and yellow, edged with red and green. The inlaid jewels were breathtakingly beautiful.

Han was also putting on a similar necklace, adding a bracelet and checking his appearance in the full-length pier mirror. He combed his unruly hair and was pleased at the blond highlights bleached in by his stay at the cottage.

“You’re sizzling hot, Solo.” He winked at his reflection. “Lucky Luke.”

The wedding outfit was a swath of multicolored material with long, flowing sleeves, the tunic complementing the tight breeches and soft suede boots. He took a make-up wand and added a very light touch of golden glitter to his eyelids and eyelashes. He felt a little silly, but it was tradition. And he liked how he looked.

In his chambers, Luke added the same make-up. He was unsure about it but Jan had assured him that it was tradition. Who was he to go against tradition, he thought wryly. 

A knock on the door caught his attention. “Come in.”

Leia entered. She was wearing a pale green gown in traditional Alderaanian fashion and a crystal necklace. A wreath of flowers was tucked into her upswept hair.

“You look beautiful,” Luke said.

“So do you.”

Luke blushed. “Thanks.” He fiddled with his sash.

“Here, let me do that.” Leia tied the sash expertly.

“Thanks.”

“Nervous?”

He smiled sheepishly. “A little.”

“Not surprising. However, for a man who has faced the threats you have, this will be a piece of pie.”

Luke laughed a little. “I guess you’re right.”

Leia took hold of her brother’s hands. “You’re doing the right thing.”

“I know.”

Leia squeezed his hands and let go. “As Honor Maiden I’ll be coming to get you when it’s time.”

“All right.”

“In the meantime, you need to brush up on Corellian wedding customs.”

“But I…”

Leia opened the door. “All right, Threepio, he’s ready.”

The gold droid came in. “Thank you, Your Highness. Now, Master Luke, first you must…”

Leia grinned as she left the chamber.

& & & & & &

Clan Solon gathered in the grove. It was a tight fit, but they managed. For those who simply could not squeeze in, there were vidscreens set up to give them a front-row view.

Musicians from the clan started a light melody, entertaining the guests. Chewbacca stood near the altar as Artoo-Detoo beeped and See-Threepio beamed. As the musicians started the wedding march, rose petals were strewn by a pair of flower girls, followed by two boy bracelet bearers. Leia escorted Luke down the aisle while Lando escorted Han. Chewbacca growled in approval.

Luke felt a little overwhelmed. So many Solons! But Leia’s hand on his arm steadied him, and of course Han was right behind him. He smiled at Mikal and Selena as they waved.

Jan appeared on the altar, her gown colorful and flowing. She wore a heavy gold necklace inlaid with precious gems, several bracelets and a silver sash. A simple silver tiara glittered in her blonde hair, which was worn loose and flowing. She greeted the wedding party and they took their places.

The music changed to a distinctive tune that heralded the appearance of the High Priestess on the altar. Lyra was dressed in similar fashion to Jan, with a heavy necklace, bracelets and a pair of long, dangly earrings. Her sash was gold and her tiara was also gold and more elaborate than Jan’s. When the music stopped, Lyra looked out at the guests. She and Jan wore glittery eyeshadow, hers gold and Jan’s silver.

“Greetings, my family and friends. We gather here in the sight of Gaia, the Goddess of All, to celebrate the union of Han Solon to Luke Skywalker. Let us begin.”

Jan gently swung a gold censer with aromatic Covian incense, the scent mixing with the natural blooms in the grove. A light breeze ruffled hair and swirled skirts as Lyra began her recitation. Jan lit candles on the altar.

A set of bells were rung by Leia and Lando at the proper times. Jan provided whatever Lyra needed: a candle, a sistrum and a goblet.

Rolf stepped up and fastened ornate bracelets to each man’s wrist, locking them together with a gold chain. Leia placed gold laurel wreaths on each man’s head, in accordance with Alderaanian custom. Following another Alderaanian custom, Han and Luke touched foreheads, then pulled back to begin their vows.

“I love you, Han, with all my heart. I vow to cherish, honor and respect you, now and forever.” Luke’s eyes shone with excitement as his heart beat fast. It was finally happening! “I pledge thee my eternal troth, with jewels and love.”

Han’s mouth quirked into his trademark smile. He repeated the vows to Luke, lightly squeezing his hands and adding. “You’re special to me, Luke, and I’m all in.”

Luke grinned at the ad-lib. “Same here, Han.”

Lyra was trying not to laugh. “Seal the deal, gentlemen.”

Han laughed and swept Luke up into a joyful embrace. They kissed and the guests burst into applause. The musicians began to play and Han and Luke raised their bonded hands in triumph. Chewbacca roared his approval and everyone laughed.

“C’mon, kid, let’s party,” Han said.

“Absolutely.”

They led the wedding party out of the grove to the sounds of laughter and music.


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s always a great time when Clan Solon throws a wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Of Completion: March 19, 2020  
> Date Of Posting: 2020  
> Word Count: 1181  
> 

_In the days of Old Corellia,  
A wedding was days of feasting,  
Drinking, and merrymaking,  
A great excuse  
For a party._

  


**Seth Elmtree  
_“Old Corellia”_  
2226 O.R.E.  
(Old Republic Era)**

  
The feasting and dancing were epic. If anything, Corellians knew how to have a good time, Luke thought.

Han was the life of the party. He ate, drank and danced as the musicians played and the guests indulged in happy abandon.

Mikal’s wife Selena sat down next to Luke at the head table. The tables had been set up outdoors and there was plenty of room for dancing. Jewelry jangled and the guests laughed and talked and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

“How are you doing, nephew?”

Luke smiled. “I’m in deep now.”

She laughed. Her purple hair was dusted with silver and gold sparkles. Her gown was outrageous even by Clan Solon standards. Billowing and every color in the rainbow, the dress was multilayered and wild.

“You’re quite a fashion plate, Aunt Selena.”

She lightly pushed his shoulder. “Silver-tongued, aren’t you?”

Luke laughed. “Did you ever envision a day like this for Han?”

“Oh, I had hopes, but he was always a free spirit. I wasn’t sure he would ever get married.”

“Too footloose?”

“And fancy-free.” Selena looked around, her eyes alighting on the wine fountain. “Wait here.”

She got up and filled two gemmed goblets with deep, purple wine. She handed Luke a goblet as she sat down again.

“Mmm, Rolf makes great wine,” Selena said after she took a swig.

Luke agreed. The wine had a deep-bodied flavor.

“So, did you like the cottage?” she asked.

“I loved it. I’m fascinated by the sea.”

“You come from a desert planet, right?” 

“Yes, Tatooine.”

“Ah, now there’s a backwater. Oops, sorry.”

Luke grinned. “It’s all right. You’ve got it correct.”

She chuckled and took another swig. “You’ve probably seen quite a few worlds since you joined the Rebellion.”

“I’ve seen a jungle moon, an ice planet, and more jungle.”

“Oh, dear! Well, Corellia gives you variety.”

“It does.” Luke’s gaze fell on Han, who was dancing by in a whirl of activity. Graceful and energetic, Han was enjoying himself, loving the attention. “He’s a spotlight-grabber.”

Selena laughed. “But on his terms.”

“What do you mean?”

She gestured expansively. “All this. He doesn’t mind the attention from his family, but he doesn’t want the whole Republic in on his business.”

“Well, I can’t blame him. I’m not thrilled with it, either.”

“Your sister doesn’t seem to mind.”

“She was raised in Alderaan’s Royal House. A far cry from a moisture farm on Tatooine.”

“Backwater.”

“Completely.”

The musicians took a break and Han came over to the table. “Man, I need a drink. Dancing is thirsty work.”

“Plenty of your father’s wine in the fountain.”

“Too bad it’s not big enough to dive into,” Han said with a wink. He headed over to the buffet table and the miniature fountain.

“Wild boy,” Selena snickered.

Han returned with a full goblet. He sat next to Luke and took a long drink. “Mmm, yeah, Dad’s crushin’ those grapes.”

“Mikal’s specialty is whiskey,” Selena said. “He likes drinks with a kick.”

Han grinned. “Uncle Mikal likes a double kick. The first time I tasted his homemade brew, my throat was on fire. I nearly coughed my head off.”

“A headless Han? Horrors!” Luke said.

“Ha, ha, kid. I didn’t know Jedi Knights could be comedians.”

“We can be many things.” Luke smiled seductively.

Han’s eyes gleamed. “Lucky me.” He took another long sip of wine.

“Very lucky,” Selena observed with a smirk.

“C’mon, spouse, let’s dance.” Han drained his goblet and he and Luke rose and joined the dancers.

Leia took Luke’s seat with a goblet in her hand. Selena smiled at her. “Having a good time?”

“The best. You Corellians sure know how to throw a party.”

“Thank you.” Selena indicated with a nod of her head toward Luke. “How’s your brother holding up with all the boisterous revelry?”

Leia laughed. “He can be pretty boisterous himself.”

“That’s interesting. He seems a little introverted.”

“Ah, yes, well, ever since he started serious training as a Jedi.” 

“That makes sense. Aren’t Jedi supposed to be serene?”

“That’s the image.”

Selena looked at Leia with interest. “So it’s more of an ideal than practice.”

“I think it’s safe to say that’s so.”

“Must be a lot of pressure on him to be the last Jedi.”

“There is.” Leia sighed. “I’m afraid that it’s always going to be like that.”

“Han will help with that.”

Leia nodded. “Han is the best thing that ever happened to Luke.”

“Oh, yes.” Selena’s affection was clear in her expression as she watched the happy couple as they danced.

“I see a long-lasting relationship,” Leia said. 

“You’ve got second sight, dear.”

Leia laughed. “I don’t think I need second sight to see that they’re crazy about each other.”

“Crazy is good. It’s kept Mikal and me together for a great many years.”

Leia took a sip for her goblet. “That’s wonderful.”

“Oh, it’s not always smooth sailing, but we work it out.”

Leia noticed how satisfied Selena sounded. She wondered if she could ever find love like that.

& & & & & &

Luke felt happier than the day he and Han had received their medals for their heroics in the Battle of Yavin IV. He would never forget this day.

_A long way from that first meeting in Mos Eisley._

Han smirked at him as the music lilted in the Leaftide air. “Well, kid, you’re part of the clan now. Any regrets?”

Luke smiled. “Nope.”

Han laughed and drew Luke into a kiss. Luke returned it passionately.

“Get a room!” Mikal yelled as he danced by.

The happy couple chuckled as they swayed in each other’s arms.

“Should we get a room?” Han asked as he nuzzled his partner’s neck.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“You all packed?”

“Absolutely.”

Han glanced up at the sun. “The afternoon is waning. One last toast and away we go!”

& & & & & &

As Best Man, Lando gave the farewell toast. “Han and Luke, may you have a long and happy life together. You’ve already enjoyed a lifetime of adventures, and may you have many more.”

“Hear, hear!” Jan said, lifting her goblet.

Leia raised her goblet. “To Luke and Han!”

“Hear, hear!” Mikal echoed. He took a hearty swig. 

Han bowed. “Thank you, Best Man and Honor Maiden. You flatter us.” He smirked and Lando answered with a smirk of his own. “Drink and be merry!” Han invoked.

As they ran toward the hovercar amidst a shower of rose petals, their suitcases safely stowed in the back, Luke asked, “Did you really need to give them leave to drink? They’re already sloshed.”

Han slid behind the wheel. “Hey, a little reinforcement never hurt.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Let’s peel rubber, sweetheart.”

Han laughed and zoomed down the driveway, making a racket as cans tied to the hovercar clacked and banged against each other with an attached sign saying, **JUST MARRIED.** Clan Solon continued feasting and celebrating, a few mischief-makers smirking.


End file.
